I Don't Wanna Be, a Murderer
by Azrael.N
Summary: A series of short stories based on Naruto relationships. A lot will be based on unfaithfulness and cheating and how those action impact others as well as the perpetrators. Criticism and Advice welcomed.


"That's all for today," Sasuke addressed his class of teenagers, and as the expected, most ignored him in the rush to finish the school day.

His scowl deepened at the sight of high school girls outside of his class, waiting for their 'favourite' maths teacher to wave them in for after school catch up. The programme became noticeably more popular since he had taken over from Temari, who was on maternity leave, and unsurprisingly the influx of students was mainly female.

He wiped the whiteboard without much thought, his body on autopilot, but he was attentive enough to know when someone snuck into the room. "You know the rule, I'll call you in when I'm ready," he groaned.

"I'm not one of your followers," a familiar raspy voice spoke out.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Can't I visit my best friend."

"I have a class I'm busy," Sasuke snapped.

"I know, Miss Congeniality," Naruto raised his hands defensively while flashing a toothy grin. He expected Sasuke to deliver his trademark scoff but was rebuffed by a glare. Naruto's grin quickly went away, "I just wanted to see if everything was alright."

Knowing what Naruto was alluding, his body stiffened. "There's been no news," he replied before returning to his preparations.

"That's good... I guess." The Uchiha opted to stay silent and didn't make eye contact with his friend. "Look I'm going to sort out some arrangements for he Perv's memorial, then I'm gonna see Shikamaru and his new-born. If anything changes keep me posted."

A curt nod was all Sasuke could muster. Before he left, Naruto placed a reassuring hand on Sasuke's shoulder and felt his friends' muscles relax. He took a quick pause at the door before returning to his usual goofy self for the students' benefit.

Putting aside the lump forming in his throat, Sasuke called his students into the classroom. Konohamaru gave a typically annoying greeting, so Sasuke rebuked Naruto's adopted brother harshly, but he took it in stride. He was a student teacher and needed these credits to graduate. Naruto pulled some strings and got him in the same school as him. He was aware of his popularity with the female students as well as some of the staff, but he never let it phase him. The attention annoyed him more than anything.

He was in a loving relationship with his girlfriend and had been for 3 years. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was in love with Sakura. She was two years older than him, so she didn't swoon over him the same way girls did. She was a woman. She was driven, kind and had a fiery attitude that he secretly found attractive. Sasuke was the first to admit that he was aloof and stoic, so he came across as shy, in reality, he just didn't like talking about himself. His family was filled with private people, so he picked it up too.

Sakura understood that without him having to explain it, she understood him. She even understood his grunts and incoherent scoffs to the point she could translate for others not used to them. She got him to open up. She knew what words to say to make him weak, she knew the look that could halt his train of thought, she knew what to do to make him bend to her will. He was hers. As Naruto put it, he was whipped.

"At your level, the discriminant will always be equal to or greater than 0. So remember this quadratic formula, minus b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus 4 a-" the vibration of his phone interrupted his teaching. He mumbled a brief apology, before looking at the message.

_~Sometimes I just smile randomly cuz I remember have you. Hope your day is going great! See you later tonight xoxox~_

The message made the corner of his mouth twitch. He was reminded that he still hasn't told her about the news he had received yet, but she knew he needed a pick me up. They were mentally linked, so she always knew what to say to cheer him up.

"That is the closest thing to a smile I've seen from you," Moegi smirked, leaning closer to see what the text said and more importantly who the sender was.

"Was it Saku-" the glare from Sasuke stopped Konohamaru cold. Like a frightened deer in the headlights, he stood there gobsmacked. This look, in particular, had something Konohamaru had never see from Sasuke despite years of teasing and annoying the Uchiha. It had raw, unmitigated malice. His fear made him sit down and gestured his lips were sealed.

Immediately deducing Konohamaru's unusual response, Sasuke gave an apologetic grunt before continuing his lesson. However, the students were more interested in who was texting him than learning quadratic factorisation.

"Who's Saku-" Moegi demanded excitedly.

"No-one shut up," Konohamaru replied.

"Come on tell us."

"Yeah, we deserve to know," Hanabi added.

"Why don't you ask Sas- I mean Mr Uchiha."

"Unless it has something to do with quadratic formula's, I don't want to hear it," Sasuke drawled in a bored manner, but it was enough to get the class on board.

Despite being young he could still exert authority over people with his tone of voice and the way he carried himself. It proved useful in getting an older girlfriend.

Time passed as slowly as continental drift, with every second feeling like an aeon. It wasn't helped by Matsuri's clumsy flirting or Hanabi and Konohamaru's constant bickering over Sasuke's personal life. But Sasuke was still able to put it aside and focus on his job. In some way, he was grateful since it took his mind off his worries.

That was until…

"Mr Uchiha, someone is calling you," Udon said.

Sasuke had left his phone at his desk, on silent to prevent further distractions. 'Guess that didn't work' he mentally chided himself.

"It's from 'Fugaku Uchiha'."

The mention of his father sent a shock through his body, his back straightened, his skin ran cold and his brow wrinkled. Slowly but surely, step by agonising step he approached his desk to answer his father's phone call.

A tentative finger dragged the answer icon across his phone screen. "Hello," he whispered.

"Sasuke… you might want to sit down son," Fugaku warned, with a slight catch in his throat. He could hear the sound of a woman sobbing uncontrollably in the background, with the death knell like life support machine beeping.

"Give me a second," Sasuke said.

Once he had left the room, he let out the breath he had subconsciously been holding. He knew what his father was going to say, but he still didn't want to hear it in front of an audience.

"Itachi… your older brother has…" Fugaku was interrupted Mikoto's wailing, followed by the sounds of people consoling his mother.

"Dad it's okay… you don't have to say it," Sasuke whispered, not entirely sure himself if it was because he wanted to spare his father from saying or himself from hearing it. "I'll be there later tonight," was all he could muster before he hung up the phone.

The reservoir of tears building up was becoming too great to bear, like a balloon filled with air to the point it would pop, but Sasuke fought them back. He had to make it through the session. It was only 10 minutes in, he had to go for another hour and 50. He had to swallow the basketball-sized lump in his throat, he had to stop his hands from shaking, he had to strengthen his knees because he had to be strong. But only for a little bit longer.

"Sasuke? Is everything alright?" Konohamaru asked.

Jiraiya was Naruto's legal guardian following the accident the killed Kushina and Minato when Naruto was 3 years old. Sasuke and Naruto had been friends since they were 16, around the same time Jiraiya had adopted a 9-year-old Konohamaru following Hiruzen's death. Ever since then the orphans spent a lot of time with Sasuke's family, essentially seeing them as extensions of the family that life had robbed them of.

The older man hadn't realised that he had slid on to the floor with his back against the wall. "I thought I told you to work through the 7 examples. I know you haven't finished them all."

"Yeah, but Hanabi was getting on my nerves with all her talk about you. She really wants to know who Sakura is," he chuckled.

"Now isn't the time Konohamaru."

The student looked down at his feet, unsure about whether to say the next part. "Naruto told me that Itachi was really sick. Is everything alright with him?". When he received a stiff shake of the head, his heart dropped. "He's dead" he bluntly shouted, but not loud enough to carry into the classroom.

"Get back to class now!" Sasuke exclaimed. The watery shine in his eyes was the answer Konohamaru never wanted.

They returned to class wordlessly, with neither wanting to say another word. Sasuke continuing in his normal stoic manner, but Konohamaru being noticeably grimmer. Even to the point that Hanabi stopped teasing him to ask what was wrong.

* * *

15 minutes had passed before Kakashi had dropped by. Konohamaru had texted Naruto, who called Kakashi who sent Sasuke home early to grieve. Konohamaru also left early. Sasuke dropped him off at Naruto's place, where he apologised for the outburst and offered him an opportunity to talk, one that Konohamaru denied.

Deciding that Naruto was better equipped to deal with the situation he headed to his and Sakura's place. They had been living together ever since Sasuke had been assigned to Konoha. It made him uncomfortable admitting this, but he needed to let all of this out, he needed to feel safe, he needed to feel his emotions. And right there and then there was only one person that could give him what he needed.

He looked at the last text from her lovingly.

_~Sometimes I just smile randomly cuz I remember have you. Hope your day is going great! See you later tonight xoxox~_

Itachi thought she was good for him. He said that as an older woman she would have a lot to teach him. Though he had meant it teasing his then virgin brother, she did teach him a lot about life that day.

Upon entering the house, he didn't notice anything wrong or out of place, besides her jacket sprawled uncharacteristically on the floor, and her pair of shoes scattered along the staircase. It was as if she threw her clothes off. Not hearing anything from the kitchen or living room he figured she was doing what she normally did after a long day or work, napping.

So, he wouldn't wake her up he tiptoed up the stairs, and as he reached the top he heard rhythmic squeaking coming from the direction of the bedroom that stopped him cold. His heart raced uncontrollably since his mind ventured to parts he wasn't prepared to face. Not today, if this was true it just couldn't be true today.

Any doubts in his mind were put away when, orgasmic, female moaning spread through the air like a virus. It bored into his skull, like a hammer and sickle into an ice block. The moans grew louder and louder until they stopped along with the squeaking. They were done.

The only thing that ran through Sasuke's head was that he didn't need this right now. He needed to support his grieving mother, Itachi's widow Izumi and their son Shisui. He didn't need his relationship drama to affect their grieving process and they would need him to be strong. He had to put aside his feelings for the sake of theirs.

"Kiba, you're a beast," she panted, lust and satisfaction oozing from his words.

Sasuke felt the pain in his chest deepen at the praise that was only meant for him. but true to his conviction he put it aside, so he could enter the bedroom.

Sakura scrambled to cover herself with the covers, whereas Kiba made a dive for his bottoms. "S-Sasuke… I thought you were teaching until 5 today."

Sasuke didn't acknowledge her or her lover, instead just grabbing enough clothes to last the weekend at his parent's place.

"…Sasuke are you alright."

No! Was what he screamed internally but again he kept in inside. He just needed to handle his business there and leave. He grabbed a pair of sneakers from the shoe rack nearby a recently clothed Kiba. The two briefly made eye-contact before. The shame in Kiba's eyes was just as evident as the emptiness in Sasuke's, and it was the '_beast'_ that broke the contact.

Sakura was bawling at this point, whether it was regret or shame, Sasuke didn't care. Her tears were hollow to him. Every noise coming from her made the bile in his chest rise, like magma in a soon to erupt volcano. Like a volcano, the Uchiha feared that once he blew, he wouldn't be able to put a lid on his emotions.

Sasuke walked down the stairs with his belongings in hand, but he almost tripped on a shoe by the doorway. One he didn't recognize. "How didn't I notice it before," he cursed after kicking Kiba's shoes out of his way.

After placing his belongings in the boot of his car, he attempted to enter the driver's side door. Sakura managed to snake past him and block the door.

"Sasuke it's not what it looks like, I swear," she tried to explain but Sasuke wasn't having it. He instead reached for the handle, but a quick sway of her hips blocked it. "Come on just talk to me," she sobbed.

"Get out of the way," Sasuke snarled.

Her face scrunched like a child eating sour treats, tears cascaded down her face and snot slowly dripped out of her nose. She shook her head stubbornly, begging for him to talk this out with her but again Sasuke wasn't having it.

"Talk to me."

"Move!"

"Please let me explain."

"Get out of the way!"

"Just let me speak!" She shoved him hard. Sasuke's feet were in front of the curb, so the shove was enough to trip him and send him tumbling to the ground. Bringing her hands to her face in shock and fear she cried, "Sasuke!"

Allowing himself a moment to calm down, he brushed her helping hand away. Kiba, who himself was unsure as to whether Sasuke would strike her or not for what she did, mistook the action and dragged Sasuke to his feet, before standing protectively in front of Sakura.

"Everyone let's calm down," Kiba said.

Sasuke didn't care what he had to say, he was just glad that his car door was no longer blocked so he could leave. "I'm calm. I was just leaving."

"Sasuke please..." Sakura reached out.

"Just shut up," Sasuke spat, finally losing his temper.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Kiba grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, and before he knew it, the Uchiha's elbow connects with his nose and he was on the floor, blood gushing onto his white shirt, and pain shooting through his face.

"He'll need a doctor for that one," Sasuke remarked. Sakura knew the jab was directed at her, but she knew needed to be done.

Sasuke drove away so quickly, you would think he was fleeing a crime scene. His parents lived an hour away from him, so he knew he had an hour to push everything he'd just seen and felt to the bottom of his minds. That should be enough time to forget the woman he loves was cheating on him, so he could focus on the fact his brother was dead. He knew he wasn't in the right mind to deal with both.

* * *

You told me you love me  
Why did you leave me all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me on the phone  
Girl, I refuse  
You must have me confused with some other guy  
The bridges were burned  
Now it's your turn, to cry

Cry me a river


End file.
